Użytkownik:Lilliane123/Anime/EP001
Rika przeszła przez frontowe drzwi szkoły. Nic nadzwyczajnego, ot zwykły korytarz pełen szafek, drzwi i uczniów, którzy albo się przebierali, albo szukali swojej klasy. Rika należała chwilowo do obu grup, gdyż oprócz zdejmowania swojego płaszcza, oraz zmieniania butów, rozglądała się po korytarzu poszukując wzrokiem sali z numerem 24. Zamknęła szafkę, po czym powróciła do - jak dotąd - bezowocnych poszukiwań. Jedno było pewne - nie będzie się nikogo pytać, gdzie owa klasa jest. Sama potrafi ją znaleźć. Co najwyżej, zajmie jej to kilka minut. Dokładniej 7 minut i 24 sekundy. Po tym czasie stanęła nareszcie naprzeciwko klasy z numerem 24. Popchnęła lekko dębowe drzwi, po czym spokojnym krokiem weszła do środka. Klasa ta nie różniła się zbytnio od tego typu pomieszczeń, które w swoim życiu widziała. Trzy rzędy dwuosobowych ławek wraz z towarzyszącymi im krzesłami ozdabiały laptopy, których jeszcze nikt nie pobudził do działania. Centralną część ściany, w której stronę zwrócone były ławki, zajmowała elektroniczna tablica, przed którą stało biurko nauczyciela z komputerem stacjonarny. W pomieszczeniu było już kilka osób, a wejście Riki nie umknęło ich uwadze. Kilka twarzy zwróciło się w jej kierunku, jednak po chwili wróciły one do poprzednich czynności. Wyjątek stanowiły dwie dziewczyny siedzące przy trzeciej ławce od okna. -Jest może jakieś wolne miejsce? - zapytała ni z tego, ni z owego. - Jestem tu nowa, więc jeszcze się zbytnio nie orientuję. - przyznała. -Z miejscem może być kiepsko... - zastanowiła się pierwsza z dziewczyn. Na pierwszy rzut oka sprawiała wrażenie wyjątkowo pozytywnie nastawionej do życia osoby. Pod krótką, zieloną sukienką, nałożony miała żółty T-shirt. Brązowe włosy dziewczyny były rozpuszczone, nie licząc małego kucyka po lewej stronie. Uśmiechała się tak promiennie, że Rika obawiała się, iż zaraz oślepnie. -A czy Takato przypadkiem nie siedzi sam? - zapytała druga dziewczyna. Miała ona bordowe włosy, upięte w dwa nieco odstające kucyki. Pod dżinsowym kombinezonem z ciemnoróżowym paskiem, zapiętym na tylko jedno ramiączko miała białą bluzkę z czerwonym nadrukiem w kształcie serca, zakończoną różowymi rękawami. -Faktycznie! - odpowiedziała jej pierwsza. - Ach, właśnie, nazywam się Katou Juri. -A ja Hinomoto Akari! - dodała druga. -Nonaka Rika. Miło mi was poznać. - przedstawiła się Rika. - Więc jest wolne miejsce, tylko gdzie tak dokładniej? -Pierwsza ławka od okna. - odrzekła Juri. -Więc, chłopak siedzi dwie ławki przed wami, a wy go nie pamiętacie? - zdziwiła się Rika. -Nie znałam go w podstawówce. Nigdy się nie zgłasza, nie bierze udziału w żadnych imprezach organizowanych przez klasę czy szkołę... Łatwo zapomnieć, że istnieje. Za to na sprawdzianach czy kartkówkach zawsze ma maksymalną ilość punktów. Nie wspominając o tym, że twierdzi, iż praktycznie się nie uczy... - mruknęła Akari. -Tak, jasne. A niebo jest zielone. Pewnie w domu bez przerwy siedzi z nosem w książkach. - zaśmiała się Juri. -Mógłbym się z tobą sprzeczać... - rozległ się głos za Riką - ale nie mam na to ochoty. -Oj nie udawaj, wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteś kujonem! - Juri machnęła ręką, ku niezadowoleniu Takato. Ten jednak tylko westchnął, odwrócił się i usiadł na swoim miejscu. Rika podeszła do niego. -Właśnie, zaraz bym zapomniała... - zaczęła. Takato spojrzał na nią wyczekująco. - Jestem tu nowa, nazywam się Rika Nonaka, no i... Nie mam jeszcze gdzie siedzieć... Podobno siedzisz sam, więc chciałabym zapytać, czy mogłabym się dosiąść. -Nie powinnaś poczekać na nauczyciela? Zawsze myślałem, że nauczyciel powinien przedstawić nowego ucznia całej klasie... -Ja też, ale kiedy rozmawiałam z owym nauczycielem stwierdził, że najlepiej, jeśli będę się zachowywać, jakbym zawsze była częścią tej klasy. - westchnęła Rika. -Nigdy nie zrozumiem tej szkoły... Jasne, możesz usiąść. - powiedział spokojnie, po czym podał jej rękę, którą uścisnęła. - Matsuda Takato, miło mi cię poznać. *** Lekcje minęły dosyć spokojnie. Rika nie miała już okazji porozmawiać ze swoim ławkowym sąsiadem. Na zajęciach, Takato faktycznie siedział cicho jak mysz pod miotłą, za to na przerwach gdzieś znikał, by wrócić tuż przed dzwonkiem. Ogólnie, najciekawszym wydarzeniem dnia było jego spóźnienie się... Zawsze tyle myślała o nowo poznanych ludziach? Chyba tak, w końcu gdy poznała Airu myślała o niej dobre parę godzin. Nie były do jednak zbyt przyjazne myśli. Po ostatnim dzwonku nie śpieszyło jej się do domu. Mozolnie zaczęła pakować swoje rzeczy do torby, po czym podniosła ją i wyciągnęła z niej telefon z wisiorkiem w kształcie głowy Renamon. -To Digimon? - rozległ się głos za nią. Faktycznie, Takato również nie wyglądał, jakby mu się gdzieś śpieszyło. -Tak. A co? - zapytała niezbyt uprzejmym tonem Rika. W poprzedniej szkole, fakt, iż lubiła Digimony, a była dziewczyną, nie spotkał się z przyjazną opinią publiczną. -Dlaczego tak się denerwujesz? Czy ja coś mówię? - Teraz to chłopak wyglądał na zirytowanego. -Nie, ale zaraz zapewne byś zaczął. - Odpowiedziała już spokojniej. -Czemu z góry zakładasz, co powiem? Lubię Digimony, ale w tej klasie nie było kogoś, kto podzielałby to zainteresowanie. Tak więc cieszę się, że nareszcie kogoś takiego znalazłem. Czy to aby na pewno jest powód, aby się denerwować? -Wybacz, przyzwyczajenie. - westchnęła. - W mojej starej szkole również niewiele osób lubiło Digimony, a już w szczególności, nie były to dziewczyny... - przerwała na moment, po czym westchnęła. - Dobra, mniejsza o to. -Która godzina? Wybacz, muszę już iść - wykrzyknął ni z tego, ni z owego, po czym wyminął Rikę i pobiegł korytarzem. -Rozmawialiśmy niecałe pięć minut, ale okej... - mruknęła do siebie Rika. Ona również powinna w końcu iść. Pewnie zaraz będzie gotowy obiad... Wzdrygnęła się na tą myśl, po czym opuściła klasę, zamykając za sobą drzwi. *** -Wróciłam! - wykrzyknęła zaraz po zamknięciu drzwi wejściowych Rika. Z kuchni wyłoniła się Renamon. -W odpowiedniej chwili. Obiad jest już gotowy. - stwierdziła z powagą. Renamon przypominała swoim wyglądem żółego lisa. Końcówki jej uszu, ogona, kończyn oraz duża część brzucha były białe. Na łapach nosiła fioletowe rękawice ze znakami taichi. Na jej udach widniały bardzo podobne, fioletowe symbole. W tym momencie miała na sobie również błękitny fartuch oraz chochlę w dłoni. Rika od niechcenia usiadła przy stole, na którym stała już miska pełna... Dziewczyna sama nie wiedziała dokładnie czego. -Renamon... Może ja będę gotować? - zapytała, badając dziwną, kleistą substancję. - Nie obraź się, proszę, ale nie wiem, czy mogę to bezpiecznie zjeść... - dodała, po czym wstała od stołu i postawiła miskę do zlewu. -Próbowałam. - westchnęła Renamon, po czym spokojnie usiadła na drugim krześle w kuchni, jakby czekając, co Rika teraz wymyśli. Ta jednak nie miała bladego pojęcia co zrobić. Po chwili zastanowienia poddała się i wyciągnęła z ubogo wyposażonej lodówki dwa jajka. Sięgnęła do szafki po niewielki garnek, po czym nalała do niego wody z kranu i postawiła na kuchence. Wrzuciwszy do niego cztery jajka, włączyła gaz i usiadła przy stole. -To... - zaczęła Rika - jak ci minął dzień? -Znalazłam pracę. - powiedziała Renamon swoim tradycyjnym, niewyrażającym żadnych uczuć tonem. Prawdę mówiąc, Rikę nieco to irytowało, ale po dwóch tygodniach znajomości powoli zaczęła się przyzwyczajać. - Pracuję w bibliotece publicznej. -To świetna wiadomość. - przyznała Rika. Wiedziała już, kogo prosić o załatwienie poszczególnych bestsellerów. - Renamon, pilnuj jajek, ja idę odrobić lekcje. Pamiętasz, jak będą gotowe weź rękawice, wstaw garnek to zlewu i zalej zimną wodą. - nakazała, po czym wyszła. *** -Riko... - zaczęła Renamon. Jej ton głosu był inny. Lekko zaniepokojony. Poza tym, dziewczynie nie podobało się wypowiedzenie jej imienia w ten sposób. Wiedziała, że to poprawna forma wołacza, była już w drugiej gimnazjum, nie wiedzieć takich rzeczy to byłby wstyd. Niemniej, rzadko kiedy się tego używa, brzmi to jakby stało się coś złego. - Coś takiego nie powinno się wydarzyć. -Coś takiego, czyli? - zapytała Rika. Domyślała się, że Renamon nie ma na myśli ugotowania jajek i zrobienia z nich pasty. -W Cyfrowym Świecie, twój, Realny Świat jest uznawany za zwykły wymysł jakiegoś Digimona. - oznajmiła z największą powagą. - Dopóki się tu nie znalazłam, również uważałam to za głupotę. To, że się przeniosłam i spotkałam ciebie nie może być przypadkiem.